me416fandomcom-20200213-history
Surviving ME416
First of all, pat yourself on the back for making it through all of that engineering coursework and not switching out of the major! Now, the real fun begins! Unlike the other group projects that you have done in your previous classes, the group project that you will do in the Industrial Design Clinic requires communicating with an external client to negotiate the timeline, budget, and deliverables of the project, which will actually be used by your client in the real world. Your project won't just be sitting on a shelf; it will be used by someone! You are also expected to exhibit professionalism in your relationship with your client, and deliver a project that fulfills the client’s design requirements and needs, which you explicated in the initial design specification that was approved by your client. Ultimately, the Industrial Design Clinic is a culmination of all the skills you have learned in your mechanical engineering and materials science coursework. This is the warm-up round for your real life as an engineer! No, pressure, right?! As long as you keep the communication channels open amongst your group members, with the client, and with the engineering shop, you will be fine. Always keep everyone in the loop, especially when things go wrong or design changes are needed. And, of course, don’t procrastinate! Keep a schedule and allow time for design changes and shipping delays. Obviously, ME416 is completely doable; a whole lot of Cougs have successfully delivered their projects to their clients, and SO CAN YOU! The information to help you on your road to success (and to completing your awesome degree from WSU) is found below. ME416 can basically be split into four parts: gathering your bearings with forming groups and working together, meeting with your client to get a better idea of your project’s requirements, working to get your project done, and, finally, delivering your insanely incredible project to your client! Stage 1: Getting Started In ME416 * Base Camp * Navigating an Open Ended Project * Case Studies from your Peers * Case Study * Deliverable * Engineering Notebook * Family Crisis * Group Member Roles * How to Edit this Wiki * ME416 Pezeshki * Overview * Procrastination * Self-Assessment * Teamwork * The Art of the Personal Life, an Engineers Guide Stage 2: Meeting The Client * Conference Calls 416 * Customer Campus Visits * Dining Information * Dress Code * Email 416 * General Reimbursements * Lunch Etiquette * Parking Pass for Sponsor * Phone 416 * Travel 416 * Travel Expenditures and Reimbursement Stage 3: Working On Your Project * Bureaucracy * Communications Overview 416 * Concept Design Sheet * Customer Defined * Disasters (avoidance and relief) * Engineering Manufacturing Concepts * Gantt Chart * House of Quality * How to get involved in the FIZ? * Interpersonal Communication * Keep contact with clients * Material Ordering * Meeting Notes * Project Management * Prototyping 416 * Purchase Request Forms * Report Format * Shop Time * Specifications * Understanding your Topic * Unrealistic expectations from Client? * USPS 416 * Vendor Resources * Welding * Working with Someone Who is Not an Engineer Stage 4: Delivering Your Project * Final Report * Project Summaries 416 * Public Speaking * Sending Packages